In that patent application, a turbine mixer was described, illustrated and claimed which had a number of features and these included the rotor comprising an air bag, the air bag being suspended and overhung from one end. A barrel surrounding the rotor was supported from a drum by a plurality of rubber straps, the barrel itself being of elastomeric material to avoid adhesion of concrete. The rotary drum assembly itself was supported by wheels on a frame which comprised a swingaway housing which, when released, enabled immediate access to the rotary drum for maintenance purposes. The rubber barrel sloped, and was provided with a part conical inlet end which was capable of retaining particulate material when fed in to that end, so that some degree of tolerance was imparted to the rate of feed of ingredients to be mixed.
The only relevant prior art known to the inventors was cited on that patent, and included the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,939 Wentworth; 2,663,228 Serpas; Stevenson; 4,060,167 Smith; 4,205,920 Vigano; 4,324,495 Martinez. PA0 U.K. No. 20308 of 1908 PA0 U.S.S.R. No. 873913 10/1981